Dari Mata Turun Kemana?
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Apa yang membuatmu tertarik saat kau tak sengaja melihat sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya dan saat itu juga kau bisa tahu kalau 'aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'/ Lasagna, strawberry cheese cake, cappucino float, semua tentang kita


**Dari Mata Turun Kemana?**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Biar bagaimanapun hak cipta punya Tite Kubo  
Pairing : Rukia K & Ulluquiorra

.

.

**Aku cuma dapet ide cuma lima menit dan begitu aja mengalir and segera aja ngetik. Cerita ini mungkin ada kemiripan dari fic lain, tapi saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini lain dari pada yang biasa. Cerita ini mengandung unsur kegajean, bahasa sedikit kaku, dan mungkin ada typo. Saya harap kalian suka. Ide ini berdasarkan kegemaran saya kuliner, jadi kebawa sampe sini, hehehehe. Disini saya menampilkan pairing yang menurut saya unik. Ya, tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin pairing ini. Oke dari pada saya berkicau, selamat membaca...**  
.

.

.

**Prolouge**

Apa yang membuatmu tertarik saat kau tak sengaja melihat sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya dan saat itu juga kau bisa tahu kalau 'aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?' Tentu kau tidak akan pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa kau akan bisa mengatakan hal tersebut secara tiba-tiba, bukan? Ini bukan masalah apa yang kita lihat itu terlihat indah, mengesankan atau menarik. Ini adalah sesuatu yang secara tiba-tiba yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ini sesuatu yang baru, unik dan membuatmu penasaran.

**End of Prolouge**

.

.

.

**~Saverrio Restaurant, Karakura City**

"Nona itu kesini lagi, ya?" tanya salah seorang pria berkulit pucat pada sang waitress.

"Benar Chef," jawab waitress mantap.

"Apa dia pesan menu yang sama dengan yang kemarin?" tanya sang pria yang tak lain adalah seorang chef

"Benar Chef. Nona itu bahkan telah memesan tempat yang sama dan datang pada waktu yang bersamaan chef."

"Jadi begitu. Aku akan segera menyiapkan pesanannya."

.

.

.

Jam 12.00 siang waktu Karakura. Saat jam-jam begini biasanya orang-orang biasa menyempatkan waktu untuk makan siang. Semua orang sangat menantikan saat-saat jam makan siang datang. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan makan bekal makan siangnya yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Tapi bagi seorang wanita mungil atau lebih tepatnya wanita karir yang satu ini, mengunjungi restoran favoritnya setiap jam makan siang adalah suatu keharusan. Ya, sejak satu tahun lalu, dia hampir setiap hari makan siang di sebuah restoran. Restoran ini terbilang unik karena desainnya yang bergaya Eropa. Satu lagi yang menarik dari Restoran ini adalah menu pasta tentunya. Restoran ini bernama Saverrio. Menu andalan dari restoran ini adalah Lasagna. Untuk bisa makan ditempat ini pengunjung harus merogoh uang yang cukup, pasalnya bahan makanan di restoran ini di import langsug dari Italia dengan kualitas nomor satu. Jadi wajar saja harganya mahal. Harga yang mahal bagi wanita mungil ini bukan masalah, karena baginya makan Lasagna adalah jiwanya. Satu lagi yang menarik dari wanita mungil ini. Dia selalu memesan tempat yang sama, datang di jam yang sama, dan menu yang sama. Manager dan para karyawan yang bekerja disitu sampai hafal dengan kebiasaan unik wanita mungil ini.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Nona Kuchiki. Ini pesanan anda, Lasagna, Cappucino float, dan Strawberry cheese cake yang anda pesan," kata waitress menyerahkan pesanan.

"Arigatou," jawab sang wanita mungil bermarga Kuchiki ini.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan nona?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati hidangan special kami, nona."

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Aku tak pernah bosan menikmati sajian makanan disini. Entahlah apa yang membuatku begitu ingin kembali dan kembali lagi di tempat ini. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Aku begitu mencintai tempat ini, makanan ini, meja ini dan tentunya jam sama seperti sekarang sungguh mirip Italia. Menu yang aku pilih adalah menu kesukaanku dengan 'dia'. Rasanya seperti berada didekatnya jika aku menikmati menu makanan ini. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menikmatinya bersama 'dia' karena saat ini 'dia' harus berada di Italia untuk selamanya menetap dan tinggal disana. Hah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan ini setelah aku kembali dari Italia. Aku begitu rindu, 'dia', Italia dan Lasagna buatannya. Suatu saat aku akan kesan lagi mungkin mengunjungi 'dia'. Aku harap aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

**End Rukia POV**

.

.

~Dapur Saverrio

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi terus darinya, Ulqi?" tanya pria berambut biru yang tak lain adalah manager Saverrio.

"Hm" jawab singkat sang pria berkulit pucat.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu saat disinggung mengenai 'wanita itu', tuan Ulluqiorra?" pria berambut biru kembali bertanya karena merasa penasaran dengan teman anehnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya, Grimm," jawab singkat pria berkulit pucat yang bernama Ulluqiorra.

"Dia pasti bisa menerimanya. Dia wanita yang kuat, kawan."

"Aku tahu itu, Grimm. Tapi aku tidak bisa muncul dihadapannya sekarang."

"Kalau kau menucul sekarang jelas dia akan terkejut karena kulit pucatmu gara-gara tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari," ejek Grimmjow

"Kucing sialan!"

"Apa kau bilang vampire?"

"Aku bilang kucing sialan. Kau sudah tuli, ya?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kembali bekerja," ucap Grimmjow sang manager.

.

.

To be Countinued

Sorry banget chapter awal belum bisa panjang dan lebar. Chapter depan mungkin akan lebih panjang. Oke, kalau ada uneg-uneg silahkan tekan tombol Review, kalau enggak, abaikan saja, hehehehehehe...  
Jaa ne ^^


End file.
